What if Liason tells the truth
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot. The DA decides to play with fate and has the bartender spike the drinks with truth serum. This is a Liason fan fiction. It is not for Jarly or Jasam fans. It has some cute moments, but some are a bit heavy. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.


This is a one-shot because I want my favorite characters to look at each other and tell the truth. There is going to be a party going on at the Floating Rib for Drew getting back his memories. Liz came in with some of the nurses from General Hospital. Jason came in with Carly. Someone behind the scenes wanted the truth to come out. This person found certain drinks and the fun begins. This is a Liason one-shot. If you are into JaSam, this is not the story for you. If you want Carly and Jason to get together or anyone go to jail, this is the wrong story to read. Liz drives to "Nowhere" and tries to get over hearing some of the things she heard in the restaurant. Jason goes up to "Nowhere" to get away from everyone. The two of them pour out their hearts to each other and realize that they were meant to be.

Sometimes in life, the truth needs to come out. It usually does when it could hurt the most people at the same time. This evening at the Floating Rib is going to be a party for Drew and his family. He finally has all his memories and he wants to celebrate. He was a bit heartbroken to find the woman that he believed cared about him, had the thumb drive the whole time. She decided that if she can't have him, then everyone needs to know the truth about his life and let the fireworks begin.

The DA slipped into the back of the restaurant and found someone who would go along with her plan. She was going to give everyone in the restaurant truth serum and watch as people try to get out of their lies but making it worse because they had to tell the truth. There was one person who she really wanted to hear the truth from and that was Jason Morgan. She wanted to tape it and force his hand. The way things get screwed up when you think everything will go the way you want it. The last person she expected to see or should I say two people were Sam and Liz. Sam went to help celebrate with Drew. Liz was there to celebrate a hard earned day at the hospital.

The bartender put the serum in the drinks that he thought should stir up the most fun. He gave it too Jason, Drew, Sam, Liz, Carly, Kim and the DA herself. He gave them enough of a dose that they would be spilling their guts for the next four hours. The first person to drink was Drew, Sam, Kim and the DA. The fun began when three women tried to make out with Drew. Sam was ready to fight Kim for her man. "Drew is my man. I love him more than anyone else here. He makes me feel safe, loved and he gives as good as he gets." Once the words came out of her mouth, she was shocked. She didn't even realize that was how she truly felt until she was given something that made it easy for her to say how she felt. She looked at Jason and was stunned to see a look of relief on his face.

Kim went and punched Sam. "You are a bitch, he can finally remember his whole life and now you tell him that you love him. I think that you are a little late for that train. It just left the station. He is mine." Drew looked at the three women and wondered what the heck he was going to do.

"Okay. I think that we have celebrated enough. I think that we should all head home, except for you Sam. I think that I will go back and check on our children." The DA and Kim were not too happy, but the truth was out and that was how he felt.

The next person who decided to say something was Carly. Everything has always been about her true love for Jason. Jason looked at Carly and he knew he was in trouble. "Carly, for all of our sakes, don't say something that you can't take back."

Carly looked straight at him and kissed him. Sonny was warned something was going down at the restaurant. He walked in and saw his wife kiss his best friend. "I love you Jason. I always have and will love you. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

Jason, saw Sonny and he knew that Jason did not kiss her back. He also could see that Jason was trying to get Carly to stop talking. Sonny decided that maybe he really needed to hear what she had to say. "Okay, Carly. I would really like to know who you love more. Jason or me? Take your time before you say anything, I know that you told everyone you love Jason and that you kissed him. I just want to hear the truth. Then we will ask Jason how he feels about you."

"Fine. You are not going to like it, but I have been in love with Jason since I saw him right here playing pool. I can't get you out of my heart. I know you feel the same way. Just say the words, Jason."

"I can't. I think of you as my best friend, but not the way you want me to be. I would lay down my life for you, but I don't love you. There is only one person here in this building that I love and that is Elizabeth. She is my true soulmate. She is my heart, but I can't force her to feel something that she doesn't. You were a friend with benefits. Sam was easy, too easy. She tried to convince me that she loved me and that I loved her. I tried because I didn't want Elizabeth and our children to get hurt. I am not going to sugarcoat it. I am not saying this because Sonny is here. I am saying this because it is the truth. I love Elizabeth and she would have me, I would marry her today."

Everyone was in shock, Liz the most of all. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "I love you too, Jason. I have loved you since the first time that you saved me here, when that guy was hitting on me. You were Emily's older brother and I thought that it was a crush. Then the day that you got shot and almost died, I felt that I was going to die too. Lucky was the first person I fell in love with, but you have truly had my heart since the day I found you by the boxcar. I wish that I left with you when you asked. It would have saved us a lot of time and heartache. I am sorry. I have to go."

Liz rushed out and headed for her SUV. There was only one place that she could think of going too and that was "Nowhere". Jason stays a little longer to make sure that Sonny and Carly are okay. Sonny knows that Carly had taken something to make her say and do what she did. It hurt him but he understood. He still had feelings for Brenda, but would never share that with Carly. It was the kiss the hurt the most. When Jason told everyone how he felt about Elizabeth, he realized that he had nothing to fear. It was the first time in a long time that the real truth came out. Feelings were hurt but it was somethings that needed to be said. Then Franco came in looking for Elizabeth. She was still engaged to Franco. Jason didn't know what he should do or say about it. The bartender decided to have fun with one more person and put it in Franco's drink. Franco drank it and the truth started to come out of him. Drew was there and Jason so he could tell them how he really felt about his cousins. Then he could tell them about how he felt about Elizabeth. The problem was no one wanted to hear it.

"I want you both to know, that I think that Elizabeth is the most beautiful thing on the planet. She was both of yours and you threw her away like she was trash. She believes in me, and I don't know why. She loves me, but I don't love her. I want to own her, and then when I tire of her, I want her to be my greatest masterpiece. She will be there, the best in my collection. I just haven't decided to see how I am going to do it. I also think that boys should be part of it too. Especially Jake. He trusts me and he will listen to me."

Jason knew that he must have gotten one of the truth serum drinks and not realized or cared what he said. Jason and Drew just looked at Franco. It took everything in him not to bring that monster down. "For the record, Franco I still love Liz. She still loves me. This time tomorrow, she and her children will be out of your life. I have a room full of people hear you threaten to kill her and her sons. I will never allow that.

Drew looked at his cousin and punched him. "I might not have loved Elizabeth like Jason, but she was the first person who treated me with friendship and kindness. You are not going to hurt her. I will stand by my brother and make sure you don't close to her at all."

Sam and Carly could not believe that there were three men fighting about Elizabeth Webber. "I don't get it. What does she have that we don't have."

Drew and Jason laughed. "I love Sam and Jason loves Liz. I guess that leaves you out in the cold, Carly. Franco, you need to see this as a learning experience. Pack your bags and hit the road. When tomorrow comes, everyone will know what you are up too."

Jason hugged his brother, Drew and Sonny. He then walked out of the bar and got on his motorcycle. He knew exactly where to go. He knew that she would be waiting for him. He was worried about the boys. He parked his motorcycle and called Cameron up. "Hey Cam! I need for you to do something for me. I need for you to get your brothers over to my mother's house. Franco was given truth serum and he said he doesn't love your mother and that he wants to hurt her and you boys. I would never lie to you about something this important. I called Michael and he is going to pick you up. Whatever you do, don't talk to him or go anywhere with him. I am going to make sure your mother is okay. I want you to know that I love your mother, you and your brothers. Please be careful."

Cam had Jason on speakerphone and so the boys had their things together in less than fifteen minutes. Michael picked them up and took them to the mansion. Jason got off of his motorcycle and walked over to the bridge.

"I want you to listen to me. Tonight has been one for the books. Franco showed up looking for you. I think the bartender wanted to have a little more fun and gave Franco the serum like we had. He said that he didn't love you and that when he tires of you, that you will be his greatest masterpiece. He wants you and the boys in it. I called my mother and Michael about having the boys spend the night at the mansion. Michael is picking them up. I called Cameron and he had his brothers listen to me on speakerphone. They know not to talk or go anywhere with Franco. I am so sorry, but I think I might have made it worse because I told him that I loved you and you loved me."

Liz looked at Jason for the first time, in a very long time. She saw how he aged from everything that had happened to him in Russia and even before he "died". "I love you, Jason. I am so happy that the truth is out. I don't know why I thought I loved Franco. He scared me and drove me crazy. Then he could be so sweet. I know that Jake and Aiden like him a lot but Cameron still remembers everything from when he was younger. He has Zander in him and me too. The poor child is stubborn like us and he knows how life really works. I don't know what to do about it."

"This might sound crazy, but how about we get the boys tomorrow morning and fly to Las Vegas. We stay there for a few days and get married. Now, I know that you are going to tell me the truth because we both drank with the serum in it."

Liz laughed because she knew he was right. "I have been in love with you for so long. It has been nearly twenty years. I think that you are right, why waste another day. I say we go to your place, ,make love and then pick up our sons in the morning. Then we are off to Vegas. I have always wanted to get married by an Elvis impersonator."

The two of them kissed to seal the deal. Liz decided to leave the SUV up there and she went back to Port Charles on the back of her future husband's motorcycle.


End file.
